


Sometimes you need to be on your own

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Apologies, Bad Decisions, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Protective John, Protective Oliver, Worry, disappear, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity hates being followed by her bodyguard so she decides to take off. Maybe it wasn't her best idea but she needed it. However, the men in her life weren't too happy about it.





	Sometimes you need to be on your own

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after a month of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was sitting in the park eating her lunch and she was deep in her thoughts. She was thinking about the threat which she had gotten yesterday and why she hadn’t told about it to anyone. She wasn’t scared or even worried so she didn’t want anyone else to be worried about her. This wasn’t the first crazy person threatening her. 

Instead she had a bigger problem, also known as a bodyguard. Oliver and John had teamed up and insisted that she needed a bodyguard because of the previous threats and Diaz who still was in the wind. That was also one of the reasons why she wasn’t going to tell them about the newest letter. She would never be free if they knew about the letter and she already felt like a cage animal. 

Right now, her bodyguard was checking the perimeter for any suspicious movement. Felicity let out a frustrated sigh. She didn’t even believe that there was a real need for a bodyguard. Oliver wasn’t in prison anymore and she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Besides, she was sure that no one would attack her middle of the day.  
However, Oliver and John had insisted that she had to have her bodyguard with her all the time.

Felicity huffed to herself. There was no room for arguments when they talked about her safety. Especially, she hated arguing with John because he always seemed to win. It was just like arguing with Oliver but at least with Oliver she sometimes won and Felicity wasn’t sure if she could deal with two overprotective men any more. 

She gave an ugly look to her bodyguard although she knew that he wasn’t the one she should be mad at. He was just doing his job and he tried to be as discreet as possible. Felicity gave him that but it didn’t change the fact that she was going to get rid of him as soon as they found out who was sending those threats for her and where Diaz was hiding.

Felicity rose to her feet and picked up her trashes. She headed towards a bin and emptied her hands. Then she was ready to go. Yet, everything didn’t go according to her plan and when she turned away from the bin, someone tackled her. She let out a small scream because of the surprise. 

Her bodyguard was holding her on the ground and protecting her with his own body. Felicity didn’t know the reason. She tried to tilt her head to see what had just happened. She couldn’t see or hear anything suspicious. Seconds passed by and people started to stare at them but her bodyguard didn’t move. Now Felicity was just annoyed. What on earth was that man thinking? They couldn’t stay like this. 

Felicity pushed his chest and said firmly: “Get off me.”

Slowly her bodyguard released her and said simply: “My apologies, Ms. Smoak.” 

He wasn’t even looking at her. He was scanning the area and somehow that irritated Felicity even more. 

Felicity snorted and asked harshly: “What were you thinking? People stare at us after that stunt. I don’t see anything threatening. Do you?” 

“No ma’am”, he answered without giving her any further explanation and then Felicity just snapped. 

She threw her arms in the air and said: “I need some air. Don’t bother to follow me.”

Her bodyguard’s eyes snapped at hers and he informed her: “I’m sorry but that isn’t possible Ms. Smoak. Mr. Diggle has made it clear that I can’t let you out of my sight.”

Felicity considered what he was saying. She decided to test the ice and she stepped away from him but her bodyguard took quickly a hold of her arm. 

That was the famous last straw and she hissed: “You let me go right now. I’m not a prisoner in my own life. If you fear Mr. Diggle or my husband and their capabilities, I’ll inform you that I can make you suffer even more and even faster than them.”

She wasn’t proud of herself. She didn’t want to make threats but she couldn’t complain about the results. Cautiously he let her arm go and Felicity took a step back.

“I’ll see you in a few hours. You don’t have to inform my husband or Mr. Diggle. Actually, I’d prefer you not to inform them. Am I clear?” Felicity stated firmly. 

The bodyguard nodded but he looked troubled. She knew he was struggling to let her go. She patted his arm for reassurance. Then walked away quickly before he could change his mind and follow her. She could feel sorry for him later. Now she was going to enjoy her freedom. 

And Felicity enjoyed her freedom. She switched off every GPS signal and tracking device. She left her mini to the parking lot. She didn’t want to be followed by anyone. She also switched off her phone because she knew that everyone would just start calling her and demanding her to come back. 

It felt like she could breathe again when she was a lack of oxygen. She just walked across the city and drank too much coffee. She ate ice-cream and coded with her tablet just for  
fun. No one was watching or judging her and there was no need to be worried about Oliver because he was back at home. Therefore, she didn’t have to worry about William either. She knew she was a little selfish but she really needed some time on her own. 

Yet, too soon she noticed that she had been on her own more than for four hours. She knew that she should be heading back at home but the more she thought about it the harder it was to breathe. She had to lean on a lamp-post. She couldn’t go back yet. They were going to be so mad at her. She wasn’t ready to be followed again and she wasn’t ready to receive John’s and Oliver’s lectures.

Her heart was racing and she was trying to think rationally. She was having a panic attack. How was that possible? It wasn’t like her to have a panic attack. She tried to concentrate on walking and breathing while she wobbled back to her car. 

It took a long time to get there but finally she saw her small car. She reached for the handle and opened the door. She sat down, closed the door and just breathed. She had no idea how long it took from her to calm down but eventually she felt like she was calm enough and she turned her phone on. There were over twenty unanswered calls and several text messages. She was in a real trouble. She turned on her GPS and immediately her phone started to ring. It was John. Felicity took a deep breath and answered. 

“Felicity”, John’s tone sounded like a payer. 

She felt the guilt washing over her when she answered: “Yeah, it’s me, John.”

John was silent for a moment and Felicity wasn’t sure if he was going to yell at her or be annoyingly calm. 

Finally, he stated: “I’m going to get you now that I can track you.”

“Oh no, John. There is no need”, she said but they were interrupted by a growl from the background. 

It went without saying that it was Oliver. Oliver wasn’t calm at all. Felicity heard how Oliver said something to John although she wasn’t sure what the words were. 

“I will be back at home in twenty minutes. See you there”, she said quickly and hanged up before John or Oliver had a chance to say anything. Oh frack. She was in so much trouble. 

She hit the gas pedal and drove to home. It took about fifteen minutes to get there and she wanted to spend additional five minutes in the garage. Yet, she knew that she couldn’t avoid inevitable. She walked to the front door and took her keys. She opened the lock and stepped inside. 

She looked up and saw Oliver and John waiting for her. They were so close that it was a miracle she hadn’t hit them with the door. They both had crossed their arms on their chests. They wore calm facial expressions which was even more alerting. She almost wanted to step back and ran away. This was just bad. She had seriously screwed up.

They stood there for a few minutes. Both men stared at her and Felicity looked at her shoes. The silence was unbearable and finally she broke it. It was so characteristic for her. Why couldn’t she be quiet just for a minute? 

“How were your days? Mine was pretty good. I went to this new coffee shop and tasted the most amazing coffee in my life. Do you know how hard it’s to find a decent cup of coffee in Star City? I have hunted a perfect cup for years. Maybe I should have been the Huntress…” she babbled but finally she just broke down: “Can we just get over with this? Yell at me and give me a lecture and then we can move on.”

Oliver was the first to open his mouth: “I guess your bodyguard would also have liked to drink a cup of coffee. Maybe even we could have enjoyed coffee if we had known where they served it.” 

His tone was overly sweet. Felicity wanted to complain that he wasn’t fair. 

John frowned and said with a firm voice: “I’m disappointed at you Felicity. I grew ten years older today because of you. Do you realize what I was thinking when I found this but I couldn’t find you?” 

John was holding out the letter she had received yesterday. She should have hidden it better. Of course, they would go through her things and find another threat. 

Felicity swallowed and faltered: “You weren’t supposed to know about that.” 

It wasn’t her best argument and Oliver looked like he was about to explode. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. She was worried that a vein would burst in his head. He opened his mouth and closed it. He did it couple of times.

“I don’t know what to say right now. I need a drink”, he eventually stated and turned away. 

He walked towards the kitchen. Felicity looked at him for a moment and then turned her gaze back at John.

“I’m so sorry”, she said with a small voice and looked at John pleadingly. 

John just looked back at her blankly. They stared at each for a while and then he stepped closer to her. He took her into his arms and squeezed her. Felicity buried her head to his chest and took several deep breaths. Eventually, they let each other go. No more words were said between them. 

John gave her a small nod as they heard how Oliver was slamming the cabinet doors and the drawers in the kitchen. She should go and check on him. John walked passed Felicity and he opened the front door. 

He said over his shoulder: “You owe me an explanation and we’re going to talk about that letter tomorrow. You will also see your bodyguard tomorrow and let’s just say that we put a fear of God into him. You won’t be able to run away from him anymore. Good night, Felicity.”

Felicity frowned while John closed the door. At least they hadn’t fired the poor man. Now Felicity felt sorry for him. She would have to behave herself. Then she scrubbed her face with her hands and walked to the kitchen. She was desperately trying to figure out what she was going to say to Oliver. 

Oliver was standing next to the counter. He leaned over something that looked a lot like a glass of vodka. His eyes were closed and his jaw was still painfully clenched. She felt sorry for him. He must have been extremely worried. 

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his upper body. He didn’t move and she rested her forehead on his shoulder. She also kissed his shoulder while rubbing his back soothingly. 

“I’m so sorry. I did a wrong thing. I shouldn’t have worried you”, she whispered but he abruptly cut her off.

“Worried? That is an understatement. I was dying slowly. I wasn’t thinking… I couldn’t… I wouldn’t… I thought…” Oliver stammered. 

“I’m so sorry. I won’t be able to tell you how sorry I am. I hope you can forgive me for worrying you”, she said with a small voice and Oliver was still stiff and his jaw was clenched. 

He turned his head away and asked: “Why did you do it? Was it a revenge? Why would you do that otherwise? I know I made a unilateral decision when I turned myself in to FBI but I thought that we were working through that.”

Felicity was stunned and she couldn’t answer. Now she was pissed off but she still held him close to her. Sometimes her husband was infuriating and she wanted to use her loud voice.

Yet, she answered with a clear and steady voice: “Oliver Jonas Queen, it wasn’t a revenge. You know that I wouldn’t do something like that. It’s not who I am. I want you to look at me. We are working through this. Today wasn’t about you. It was about me. I needed some space. I needed to breathe and I needed to be on my own. You have no right to turn this being about you. You know how much I hate being followed. I hate every minute of it. I’m never on my own and it’s frustrating sometimes.”

He slowly turned his eyes to face hers. He nodded and sighed: “I thought I lost you today. When your bodyguard let me know that you weren’t with him, my heart stopped. I had no way to track you. Then John found that letter and I was certain that you were gone for good. I love you and I’m sorry for saying those things.”

Felicity smiled at him: “I love you, too. I promise I’ll let you know next time I receive a threat or I decide to run away from my bodyguard.”

“You are wrong if you even think that you can disappear from your bodyguard from now on. He is a bit startled because of this stunt”, Oliver stated and pressed his forehead against hers. 

“I don’t want to know what you did to that poor man”, Felicity chuckled although she was sure that her bodyguard wasn’t amused. 

She didn’t like to be followed but today wasn’t the day to negotiate about the bodyguard. She would have that conversation later with her husband and their best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver has been back at home for a week after his imprisonment. Yet, he feels somehow detached from his family.


End file.
